


The Beginning Of A Brutal Experience

by JacquiHex



Series: Welcome To The Hotel California [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquiHex/pseuds/JacquiHex
Summary: Steven knows what’s good for the people he doms, and sometimes that thing is the bomb-ass dick said people have been pining after uselessly for years. So he pulls some strings.





	The Beginning Of A Brutal Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Slam dunks this fic over the touchdown line just as the buzzer goes off or whatever sports bullshit. What matters is that Ryan week just ended but we still need more d/s styan and an update to this AU so I’m fuckin providing. I'm a provider
> 
> Don’t read it if it’s got your name on it, and stuff, y’all know the drill, it’s 2:30am

It’s such a shame that nobody else can be here to see Ryan like this, looking—in Steven’s humble opinion—his most exquisite: on his knees on the bed, decorated in straps that cling to his muscles, forearms straining where they’re bound across his spine, and drops of sweat running down his temples and into the straps of his blindfold.

He’d like to invite more people to the apartment to play with him. It’s tempting, but most of their mutual acquaintances are coworkers, and he’s not sure it would be such a good idea to have the whole office picturing this scene every time they run into Ryan.

Steven compartmentalizes well enough, but he suspects not everyone would. He’d feel guilty if anyone’s productivity went down just because he couldn’t resist showing Bergara off.

_ Such _ a shame. But at the very least, Steven’s glad he has the privilege of watching Ryan fall apart, of being the cause of it, while leaning casually against the wall and waiting for it to happen. He hasn’t said a word tonight—he just tied Ryan up and left the room for a while before coming back in to admire his work. Steven had discovered early on that nobody winds Ryan up tighter than Ryan.

He almost hates to break the tension already, but he can’t resist the way Ryan startles when he finally speaks. “I was just thinking how lucky I am,” he murmurs, smiling when Ryan’s head jerks toward the sound. “I wish everyone could see you right now.”

_ “Mmmf,” _ Ryan croaks, voice wet around the cotton strip between his lips.

Steven sighs and pushes off of the wall, stalking toward the bed while he tugs his shirt up and off. It’s already so warm in the bedroom that it’s a relief just to remove it, and already his skin feels cooler. “Would you like that?” he prompts Ryan, who shudders—neither a yes nor a no.

His flushed cock, jutting out hard and heavy between his legs, is a pretty good indicator of where he stands on the issue, though.

Steven climbs onto the bed to kneel at his side, touches his fingers gently to the underside of it so that it rests atop them. “What if I invited someone new to watch us play?” he says over Ryan’s sensitive hiss. “Besides Adam and Andrew, they’re not free any time soon. But maybe someone you already know. Someone you’d like to look good for.”

A thrill runs through Steven as he suggests, trying to sound totally unconcerned, “Maybe Shane, for example.”

Ryan tries to choke back a groan, but his dick throbs against Steven’s palm. He hums in satisfaction and wraps his hand around Ryan, gathering up his slick and stroking him. Like he’s parched for it, Steven drinks in Ryan’s reluctant interest, the desperation he tries to hide. “Seems like you’re on board with that idea.”

Ryan whimpers and shakes his head, but doesn’t give any of their red or yellow signals. Hunger makes Steven’s focus sharpen, makes him excited to worry at this particular bruise.

“We’ve had him here before, did he ever tell you? Unless you guys don’t talk about that kind of thing, which, bummer. He knows the deal, I’m sure he’d love to watch. Maybe even join in.”

As Steven tells him all about the things he might like to do with the two of them, Ryan twists and tugs at his restraints. Steven would love to show Shane all the things Ryan’s learned to withstand, the way Steven has trained him to be strong and patient and quiet, depending on what he needs. But right now Ryan’s making a fuss, his muffled cries filling up the room, so curiosity gets the better of Steven and he unties the gag.

Funnily enough, with the safety of the gag gone, Ryan’s got nothing to say.

“What’s wrong?” Steven says with a grin, wrapping one arm around Ryan’s waist to grab his hip and resuming jerking him off with his other hand. “Don’t you have any thoughts on that? Should I invite him next time, or is that a no?”

There’s a hissed curse and Ryan’s hips twitch, trying to respond to the touch, but he catches himself in time and holds them still. Steven can’t help chuckling fondly.

“Good boy,” he acknowledges, giving Ryan a few hard and fast pumps, just the way he knows he wants it. Ryan sags a bit, thighs trembling with the effort not to just hump into Steven’s fist.

_ “Please,” _ he whispers.

“Begging already?” Steven asks, tone mild. He kicks the pace up a notch, making Ryan swear through gritted teeth. “Gotta use your words so I know what you want. You want Shane?”

Ryan winces and shakes his head no, which Steven honestly doesn’t believe for one second. “Fuck, Steven, just—c’mon—“

He noses into the back of Ryan’s neck, digs his fingernails into his hip bone.  _ “Words, Ryan. _ Tell me what you want,” he snaps.

Still he resists, clamping his lips shut and half-sobbing in frustration. Hmm. Ryan’s not like Adam, or even Andrew—he’s never eager to prolong his own torture, so he must actually be embarrassed about it. Steven should have guessed.

He wonders if he can’t still coax it out of him. It means employing a softer method, which is fine by him. Because Steven knows him, it’s clear that Ryan wants this, but is hesitant to believe he can have it—Steven had needed to reassure him in the beginning, too, when he wanted to invite Ryan to the apartment for the first time. The guy will face any fear of his except the possibility of wrecking a relationship.

So Steven lets go, backs away an inch, to slip the blindfold away from Ryan’s eyes. He unclasps Ryan’s forearms and soothes him with a kiss, turns it filthy to distract him from his vulnerability. Steven draws him out of his racing thoughts and into his aching body, and Ryan responds perfectly. He sighs and moans and melts into the steel grip of Steven’s hands, licking his way into Steven’s mouth until he’s not shaking from worry anymore.

And it’s the tiniest bit of a relief to Steven, seeing Ryan forget his fear and remember his greed for more touch, more warmth. Over the brief time Steven has dommed for him, he’s begun to suspect that Ryan’s heart gets tangled up in everything he does, and this is no exception. Sure, what they are together isn’t the same as what Steven is with Adam and Andrew. Ryan isn’t either of them—but he’s no less important to Steven for it.

Steven wishes he knew how seriously he takes this role, this responsibility. How if Ryan were to trust him with his feelings, Steven would treat each one like the precious things they are.

Steven’s willing to do so much for Ryan, is just waiting for Ryan to be brave enough to let him.

With one more kiss, Steven lays him out on the bed, completely untied and wrists held against the headboard on nothing but his orders. And Ryan, gorgeous and obedient with sweat trickling into the hollow of his collarbone and his chest rising and falling in anticipation, takes the direction perfectly. Performing to satisfaction is what grounds him. It shows in the way he glows with each compliment Steven gives him, waiting eagerly while Steven shimmies out of his jeans for the next opportunity to behave.

Steven drags his fingers down the curved shaft of Ryan’s dick, delighting in his surprise when he continues down past his balls to rub the pad of his thumb over his entrance, wet and already stretched from earlier this evening. Ryan’s skin is twitching and overheated at Steven’s touch, aching for something already.

He presses in to the first knuckle. Ryan whines and lets his legs fall open a little wider.

“So completely ready, whenever I want it,” Steven says approvingly as he turns and retrieves the bottle of lube. After slicking himself up and telling Ryan how perfect he looks, all open and needy, he nudges the head of his cock against him—then inside—and groans.

“And barely any resistance. Look at that, your hungry little hole just pulls me right in.”

Ryan whimpers in relief once Steven’s buried to the hilt in him, and he clings desperately to his sides as Steven fucks him—fast enough for the moment, but not so intensely that Ryan can’t focus on what he’s saying. Which is important, because he needs Ryan to actually listen.

“I want you to think about it, Ryan,” he begins, and he can see the delayed expression of understanding dawn on his flushed face. Instead of protesting or withdrawing into himself, however, he whines again, starts panting and listening intently as Steven gives it to him with a gleam in his eye.

“You could have him just like this,” he continues. Ryan’s legs wrap around his waist and tighten. “Just—mm, just like this, Ryan. Oh, but he’s actually taller than I am, huh? So he’d fit just right against you, all around you. And,” he adds, pausing while Ryan hangs onto his every word but tries to act like he doesn’t. Steven catches his breath and smirks knowingly, leans into Ryan and physically brushes the words against his ear.

“I’ve had him before. You’d love him, because he’s  _ big. _ He’d just—” He draws back, thrusts in hard. “—split you  _ in half.” _

_ “Fuck, _ fuck, okay, Steven  _ please,” _ Ryan sobs, and Steven knows he’s won then.

“I’ll always give you whatever you need, sweetheart,” he coos, and pounds Ryan the way he’s craving. “Just say the word,” he says, and gives him the best he’s got until long after Ryan’s come, until he’s boneless and dazed in Steven’s arms.

Finally, Ryan relents and says the word.

 

* * *

 

“...Can see what I’ve got going on, sure. I should be free though. Hey, Ryan!”

Ryan approaches his desk to see Shane wave at him like normal. There’s a new glint in his eye that isn’t usually there during their daily greeting, however.

Ryan cocks his head, bemused, and then feels his heart switch to a higher gear when he spots Steven propped up against Shane’s desk, already smiling at him and looking as unassuming as ever. “Hey, Shane,” Ryan says slowly, and then almost stutters when he greets Steven. “—‘Sup.”

Steven gives him a nod, keeping a placid expression. Ryan feels his face color. He flops into his chair, avoiding Shane’s eye—but the teasing doesn’t come. Neither of his coworkers say anything for a minute, and when he looks up, Shane’s just looking at him thoughtfully. Ryan feels like he’s being appraised.

Steven’s making a note of something on his phone, still looking calmly pleased. Ryan eyes them both, a bit of adrenaline rushing through him.  _ What the fuck have I gotten myself into? _ he thinks.

He knows, though. And he might be more than okay with it.

Steven is the one who breaks the silence. “Alrighty! It’s a plan, then.” He stands up straight and starts to back away from their desks, shooting Shane a pair of finger guns that Shane returns just one of. “Why don’t you bring Ryan up to speed and let me know if that works for you both?”

Ryan exhales and tries not to let it come out shaky. “Bring me up to speed on what?” he asks Shane.

Shane just smiles and turns back to his desk. “You got it, boss,” he calls out to Steven, swiping a pad of Ryan’s sticky notes and scribbling something down.

“You gonna fill me in or what, big guy?” Ryan snarks. He has to fold his arms over his chest so he doesn’t fidget too much.

“I’ll fill you in,” Shane replies easily, and then doesn’t. Instead, he sticks the note to Ryan’s screen. “You’re gonna wanna make that work with your schedule,” he says, and winks at Ryan before putting on his headphones and getting to work.

Ryan presses his lips together to hide a nervous smile and snags the note, crumpling it up in his fist. When he sees Shane pause typing and lift an eyebrow out of the corner of his eye, he makes a show of picking up his phone to add the date to his calendar. But he’s already got it committed to memory, knows he’s not gonna be able to think about anything else until it happens.

_ Friday at six, then, _ he thinks, heart skipping a beat or two. He wipes his palms on his jeans and pulls up his emails, ready to focus on work as well as he can with this buzzing in the back of his mind.

_ Friday at six. _

**Author's Note:**

> [fervidusships](https://fervidusships.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, if you would like to see the kind of Quality bullshit i’m on on the reg ;)


End file.
